1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic musical instrument, such as a synthesizer, an electronic piano, an electronic organ, a single keyboard, and a tone production module, and in particular to an electronic musical instrument that can alter sound effects in consonance with the number of note-on channels and the tone range.
2. Description of the Related Art
On a piano, dampers ordinarily rest on the strings, and when a key is depressed, to permit a musical tone to be produced a damper is lifted from the strings that correspond to the depressed key. When many keys are depressed simultaneously during a live performance, the strings from which dampers are lifted produce a resonant effect. Therefore, during a live performance the resonant effects produced by piano strings differ depending on the number of keys that are depressed, and the tone range of the keys, and musical tones that are emitted vary slightly.
A conventional electronic musical instrument has a resonance circuit such as is shown in FIG. 18, and employs the circuit to effect changes in musical tones. Since the electronic musical instrument includes only one resonance circuit and reverberation and resonance effects are selected by manipulating switches, etc. on a panel, only a constant tone wave change can be generated during a performance, regardless of the number of depressed keys and the tone range of the keys.
Since except for effect addition means the basic arrangement of the conventional electronic musical instrument depicted in FIG. 18 is the same as that of an electronic musical instrument of the present invention that is shown in FIG. 4, the structures and the functions of its individual sections will not be explained here, but will be explained in detail later, while referring to FIG. 4.
As described above, since sound effects, such as resonance and reverberation, are selected in advance by manipulating switches, etc. on a panel of a conventional electronic musical instrument, delicate changes in musical tones, which are effected by changing the number of depressed keys or by depressing different keys, cannot be generated, and an improved sound effect production function is required.